Angel Kyu VS Devil Wook
by ReynaRena
Summary: Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bertengkar karena kostum!


**Angel VS Devil**

**Cast: Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Manager, and Other member super junior**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humor, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: FF ini murni buatan author ^^ yang ngetik pun juga tangan author, mereka yang ada di FF ini adalah milik mereka sendiri ok!**

**Warning: Gak jelas jalan ceritanya -.-**

**Selamat membaca!**

Hari ini Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook ditugaskan oleh Lee So Man, sang manajer untuk berlatih tarian untuk konser nanti, Ryeowook mengenakan kostum malaikat dan Kyuhyun mengenakan kostum iblis sesuai image mereka. Lagu yang mereka nyanyikan tentu saja sesuai dengan kostum yang akan mereka kenakan, yaitu Angel VS Devil #Judul lagu karangan Author#. Hanya saja…

"Aduh! Sempit amat kostumnya!" keluh Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai kostum malaikat yang memang sangat ketat.

"Yah… Kostum malaikatnya kebesaran, ada ukuran yang lain gak?" tanya Ryeowook yang terlihat tenggelam dengan kostum malaikat yang ia kenakan.

"Hahahaha! Baru tau ada malaikat kedodoran!" ejek Kyuhyun yang membuat Ryeowook jengkel.

"Lagian juga, mana ada iblis pake pakaian renang begitu!" balas Ryeowook yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun membatu. 'BAJU RENANG?' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Jelas-jelas ini kostum iblis! Masa dibilangin kostum renang!" marah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi itu lebih mirip sama baju renang" jawab Ryeowook. Terjadilah pertengkaran mulut diantara keduanya.

"Weee! Dasar manusia berdarah!" ejek Ryeowook

"Apa sih! Dasar manusia kapur!" balas Kyuhyun.

"*#%*^%!(^(*^(!^)^&^$~%$#$%!#^$#!" dan seterusnya yang membuat sang manager sakit kepala.

"BERHENTI!" marah sang manager. Seketika juga Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berhenti, bahkan sampai mematung.

"Harga kostum pinjaman itu mahal! Sudah, kalian bertukar kostum saja!" sambungnya.

10 menit kemudian…

Muncullah seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan tampan dari dalam tirai. Terlihat lingkaran putih di kepalanya dan sebuah sayap lembut di punggungnya, sangat menyilaukan.

Disisi lain muncullah seseorang bertubuh mungil dan imut dari dalam tirai. Terlihat warna merah sangar, sayap merah tajam, dan sepasang tanduk merah di kepalanya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang aneh, "Hmmpt!" sang manager pun hampir tertawa tapi karena itu idenya tidak ada alasan untuk tertawa.

Tiba-tiba, Sungmin dan Yesung datang ke tempat latihan. Kedua member tersebut masuk dan dikagetkan oleh pemandangan yang aneh…

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Malaikat apa tuh! Gak ada tampang baiknya!" tawa Sungmin sangat kencang hingga air liurnya muncrat. #Jorok -.-#

Begitu juga dengan Yesung, "HUAHAHAHA! Iblis apa tuh! Imut amat! Kalau jadi iblis beneran pasti langsung didepak!" tawanya kencang. # Author aja sampai kena cipratannya -.-/O Lap! Lap!#

"Gak lucu!" geram keduanya, sang manager yang tidak tahan ingin tertawa akhirnya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Akhirnya karena dituntut oleh pekerjaan, mereka pun terpaksa menyanyi dan menari dengan kostum tersebut. Karena Sungmin dan Yesung sibuk tertawa, akhirnya KyuWook menendang kedua orang itu dari dalam ruang latihan.

Sepanjang lagu, ekspresi cemberut menghiasi wajah sang malaikat dan iblis. Mau bagaimana lagi? Baju renang? Baju kedodoran?

Saat konser pun tiba, semua penonton yang berstatus ELF berteriak-teriak menyebutkan nama idola mereka. Berbagai lagu pun dinyanyikan, dan sekarang adalah giliran Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. JENG! JENG! …

Lagu pun dinyanyikan, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mulai menari. Tapi lama-kelamaan mereka jadi sebal dengan kostum yang dikenakan oleh lawannya. 'Itu kostumku!'pikir mereka kesal. #Firasat buruk nih -.- Author mundur 3 langkah#

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyelengket kaki Ryeowook dan Ryeowook terjatuh. Pemandangan baru: Malaikat menyelengket iblis

"Apa sih Kyu!" bentak Ryeowook, Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai. Karena Ryeowook terlanjur kesal ia mendorong Kyuhyun, seketika Kyuhyun yang sedang bernyanyi menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Rasakan ini! HYATTT!" Kyuhyun merobek bulu-bulu di sayapnya dan menerbangkannya ke wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook menjadi sulit melihat.

"Rasakan ini! Shoes Atack!" Ryeowook pun membalas Kyuhyun dengan melemparkan sepatunya. Para ELF bingung dengan kelakuan mereka berdua.

" Ring attack" "… attack" **"attack" **

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook , keduanya bonyok berat. Benjol dimana-mana. #Author gak bisa jelasin#. Lalu, bagaimana dengan konsernya?

FLASHBACK

"Attack" "… attack" **"attack" **, lagu terhenti dan keduanya sibuk berkelahi. Terpaksa tirai ditutup dan konser dibubarkan. Para member memberi hormat dan berusaha menutupi kedua member yang sedang berkelahi.

FLASHBACK END

Sejak saat itu para ELF sering mengirimkan hadiah berupa betadine dan plester kepada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Dan untuk sementara jadwal mereka ditunda.

Di kamar YeWook…

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dikarantina selama 3 hari.

"Kyu, mian…" Ryeowook meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menoleh.

Sret, Kyuhyun menorehkan kepalanya. "MIANNNNN JUGA WOOKIE!" teriak Kyuhyun. Keduanya pun berpelukan, sangat lucu. #Author gemes#

"Hihihi, Kyuhyun berbakat juga jadi malaikat" bisik Yesung.

"Iya, gak nyangka Ryeowook rela jadi iblis" bisik Sungmin. Keduanya tertawa kecil dibalik pintu, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi kesal. JENG! JENG!

"Enak aja! Gara-gara malaikat kedodoran , aku yang harus pakai kostum itu!" Kyuhyun memulai topik pertengkaran.

"EH? Apa Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook kaget.

"Malaikat kuntet! Cebol!" ejek Kyuhyun, keduanya menjadi kesal. #Firasat Author buruk, mundur 10 langkah-.-#

"Dasar iblis baju renang!" balas Ryeowook.

"Apa sih? Kedodoran!" jawab Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Rasakan ini! Ddangkoma attack!" Ryeowook melempar Ddangkoma milik Yesung. Lemparannya tepat menyenai kepala Kyuhyun. #Yesung: EHHH?#

"Hiatt! Ipod attack" Kyuhyun melempar Ipod-Ipod milik Yesung.

PRANG! Prak! Krak! Krek! 1 per 1 Ipod hancur dan membuat Yesung yang ada dibalik pintu menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"HEI! BERANINYA KALIAN!" Yesung murka. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun merasakan firasat buruk dan mencoba untuk kabur, tapi sayang sekali….

^% GDEBRUK!$^)^!^*&^!^ BRAK! BUAK!$###$$!(*!&)PRANG! (&^&$!#%%&$! BAK! BUK!*!(*)!&^%&$w%^!(*)

Sungmin hanya menutup matanya dibalik pintu.

Hari pun berlalu dengan damai di luar dorm dan ramai di dalam dorm…

Esoknya, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dirawat di rumah sakit, untuk sementara jadwal mereka dibatalkan. #Author gak tega lihatnya#

Sejak saat itu, para ELF banyak yang mengirimkan perban dan kompres.

Dan ada 1 hadiah yang berbeda, yaitu boneka Iblis dan Malaikat.

FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selasai ^^

Mian kalau ceritanya gak jelas, tapi Cuma ini ide yang author punya.

Mian juga jika masih banyak kekurangan..

Ditunggu Reviewnya =D

Dan Gomawo readers


End file.
